


Lila's Obsession

by Abyssal_Agito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Agito/pseuds/Abyssal_Agito
Summary: Just a girl and the sea she loves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lila's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative piece of a snippet of one of the main characters of my story project featuring art by the amazing Rou on Pixiv which can be seen here: https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/80754538

There are times when at the call of the sea’s silent invitation, Lila comes down to the beach alone, so she can allow herself be lapped up by the waves to the deep amongst the ever swaying seaweeds and lazily swimming fishes. Fully submerged, she would more often than not feels mysteriously at home, where calm would overcome her, and all the daily concerns quietly forgotten as if absorbed by the sea itself. 

Down below near the seafloor far from others’ gaze, Lila would dance and sway to the push and pull of the tide and currents, while watching with bated breath the countless bubbles that wrap and dance around her before floating upwards to the refracted surface of the sea while she alone stayed down. 

There were times too when she felt she’d rather expel all the air in her lungs and fill them with cool seawater instead, believing she can stay down here forever. She would do just that too sometimes when the feeling overwhelmed her, letting all her breath go in one continuous, gentle exhalation of silver stream of bubbles from her parted lips until her lungs ached. 

However, her intrinsic instinct to survive was far stronger, that she’d kick straight up to the surface gasping for the life giving air. But still she would go down once more and repeat her peculiar ritual again, each time willing herself to stay down longer by the second than before until she couldn't, like a challenge to herself with perhaps an ambiguous longing that she wouldn't be able to make it back up which guiltily thrilled her to no end. 

_This_ is her personal, secret obsession.


End file.
